Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system that filters LiDAR (Light Detection And Ranging) data and a method thereof, and more particularly, to a technology that eliminates a snow or rain point from data measured by a LiDAR.
Description of the Prior Art
Recently, a LiDAR system being actively used in a variety of areas is operated as a form combined with advanced equipment such as an aircraft, laser scanner, GPS (Global Positioning System), INS (Inertial Navigation System) and the like. The LiDAR system may be classified into an air LiDAR system and a ground LiDAR system based on the operating method. These LiDAR systems may accurately obtain a three-dimensional coordinate for each of constant spot sizes. In addition, the LiDAR systems have the advantages of being efficient and economical compared to the existing aerial photogrammetry and may effectively obtain digital elevation data and geometric information, etc. of the observation area.
In particular, to determine the front obstacle of a vehicle for a vehicle safety system such as vehicle autonomous driving, etc., a more accurate LiDAR system than an ultrasonic wave, radar, etc. has been utilized recently. However, the LiDAR data includes all objects within the measurement range, and snow or rain, etc. is not an obstacle, and thus may be misidentified as a particular object. Similarly, when snow or rain is misidentified as an obstacle, an incorrect operation of the system within vehicle such as a vehicle autonomous driving system, etc. may occur, and thus stability of the vehicle running may decrease.